


Plotless smut

by TheWhimsicalBard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, a shitty reason just to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhimsicalBard/pseuds/TheWhimsicalBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotless smut

-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began cheering golgothasTerror [GT]-  
TG: jaaaakeey jakejaek  
TG:jake*  
TG:mr english  
GT: Ahoy roxy. Are you under your usual substance influences?  
TG: myabe  
TG: maybe*  
TG: jake y r we so faarrra  
GT: Well we are living in different land areas and are nothing but pals over internet chat.  
TG: what if i ues my apparie  
TG: apparei  
TG: apapari  
TG: my zapper gun that birngs thigns over on u  
GT: I dont know it seems rather risky to say the least.  
TG: cmooon i wana hang w/ a dork  
GT: Please madam i am in no way a dork. A gent of my swagger has too much class for such a social title.  
TG: blaablaablaa  
TG: lemem zapp u over so we can like idk hanguto an stuff  
GT: No no no.  
TG: im gonig 2 do it  
TG: brinnging u  
GT: ROXY-  
\- golgothasTerror [GT] was disconnected from tipsyGnostlagic [TG]-  
Jake looked around, he saw cats, Gamecubes and bottles everywhere.  
"jake"  
Roxy pounced him.  
"u see that zapper wouldnt hurt u"  
"Greetings roxy. Yes i do suppose lady luck favored you and i."  
"Pfft luck had nohting to do with it"  
She got up from him and looked around her room and picked up a bottle.  
"drink wif me mr engislh"  
"I suppose it wouldnt hurt to have a taste of some liquor."  
She tossed him a bottle of her wine. Jake popped the cap open and stared at the contents.  
"My first taste of this nectar......bottoms up."  
He spat it out almost instantaneous as he drank.  
"Yuck roxy how do you endure such corrupted flavored refreshments?"  
"oh jake u have to be durnk 2 really tatse it"  
"Well that is my last drink."  
Roxy chuckled at his first time at drinking.  
"soooo jakeeey seen any good moives recently"  
"Yes actually. I watched a cinema that turned out to be quite a masterpiece. I havent seen anything like it teenage nerd bitten by supernatural arachnid. He then becomes a masked vigilante leading a crusade against crime and villainy spreading through his urban settlement."  
Jake continued on his lecture about all the great movies he saw over the days. Roxy's false interest began to diminish until her boredom faded.  
"JAKE"  
"Huh what?"  
"i can only take movies for so lnog"  
"Sincerest apologies madam, i get so in depth in the refined arts of motion pictures."  
"its fine i guess"  
"Well what if we talk more of your interests?"  
"well my intersets would just bore u  
u dont want to hear about cats booze and nintendo do u  
actually what really has my interests is a nerd"  
"A nerd? Who is this lucky gent?"  
Roxy gave him a loving smile.  
"well hes rugged adorable strong and just fuckin adorable"  
"Hmmmm."  
"cmon jake use thsoe detctive moive skills"  
"Of course how silly of me to not notice."  
Her eyes widen and her smile turned seductive. A gentle blush lightly shaded her face.  
"Yes i do suppose you and dirk would make a jolly-good romantic couple."  
Her face suddenly turned to shock.  
"RRRRRWWAAAAARGH"  
"no jake"  
She grabbed his arm and lifted it up and flexed it.  
"these rugged strong muscles"  
She grabbed his face.  
"this adorable chraming face"  
"What?"  
"its u idiot  
i have the hots 4 u"  
Jake stared at her, astonished.  
She was breathing slightly heavy from her frustration.  
"Roxy...?"  
She backed up a few steps.  
"So you do feel the same..."  
"come again"  
"Out of my three companions i knew it was you my heart danced for."  
"aww jake"  
She quickly stepped forth and hugged his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, hands down her back. They were so dazzled by each others' romantic confession they could only stare. They slowly leaned closer, eyes closed. Their lips locked. Roy slowly stepped backwards, leading Jake. She fell backwards and landed on her bed. Jaspers scurried out of the way and out of the room. Their arms and lips were still connected. She pulled back and whispered in his ear.  
"jake i want to feel all of your rugged muscles"  
"Who am i to deny a lady's request?"  
They continued to kiss as Jake slowly took off his jacket. She swung her legs, shoes flying to her wall. He leaned closer to her, stepping out of his shoes. She rolled around, straddling him. His fingers gripped the base of her shirt. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of him, her hands exploring his body. She leaned down and they kissed again. He took off her shirt and his fingers went around to her bra. She pressed his body against his as her bra was unclasped and thrown. Between his legs pushed against Roxy. He rolled over, him on top. he grabbed her leggings and slowly took them off, exposing her pink panties. He moved closer between her legs. His fingers gripped the ends of her panties and slowly pulled them down. His mouth opened near her. His tongue brushed against her entrance. She emitted a low, quiet moan. His tongue entered her. Between her legs began to get wet. He bobbed his head. Her hand grabbed a tuft of his hair, her legs coiled around his back. She moaned louder. Her panting was music to his ears. He pulled back and crawled on top of her. She grabbed his shorts and yanked them off. She pumped his member as he lowered himself. His throbbing erection brushed against her. She made a sound and her hands grabbed his back, nails digging. He plummeted in her. Her legs hung on his sides. He grinded along her slowly. Their breathing increased as did his speed. She moaned as he thrust himself.  
"yes jake dont stop"  
Jake panted. Roxy held onto him tighter. Her toes curled as he pounded her as fast as he could. He hugged her tightly as the moment intensified. Her eyes were shut tight. Her moans turned into scream. Scratch marks were made down his back. He rolled over. She straddled him and leaned over. She moved her lower body along his. She bounced up and down, moved forward and back.  
"jaake im close"  
"As am i."  
She began to slow down but moaned loudly. She panted and collapsed on him. One arm wrapped around her.  
"i....*pant*...i love u jake"  
"As do i my sweet"  
He kissed her on the forehead as the two tried to catch their breath.  
"I just have one question if i may."  
Roxy's head perked up.  
"How the devil-dickens will i get home?"  
"oh jake cant u stay?"  
"I suppose we can keep it like this for a while."  
She closed her eyes and smiled. A few seconds later, she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
